


Dear T'Nai

by Tarvok



Series: Dear... [25]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Spock lets his dad's doctor know about Bones and Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear T'Nai

Dear T'Nai,  
As typed up by Spock.

By Tarvok

Rated G. M/M, Gen. Character study. Nu!Trek.

 

Dear T'Nai,

Greetings to you. We have not seen one another since our years spent during education, and it is good that we are able to meet once again. My father's health is declining in his elder years, and to have you as his Personal Healer during his stay on Sol III is most fortunate. For your choice to accompany him when others would not have done so, I express gratitude.

I wish to inform you that my husband, Jim, is bringing a Human doctor with him for his own health care. I shall also advise that while Dr. McCoy may appear quite... against you as a Vulcan, I assure you that he is not. That is merely his way, T'Nai. If I understand his personality, the more persnickety he is toward you, the more he secretly likes you. Perhaps the both of you will “hit it off,” as Jim says. That is to say, perhaps you will find his presence helpful if not preferable.

I inquire as to my father's true state of health. I am aware he will not tell me the entire truth should I ask. I expect a full report on his well-being or lack thereof once I arrive. 

Thank you.

Live long and prosper,  
Spock


End file.
